(a) Field
Embodiments relate to a switch control circuit and a power supply including the same. For example, the switch control circuit may be used to control a power switch circuit including two FET circuits connected in series.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A DC input generated by rectifying a three-phase input is a high voltage (e.g., about 800V). A device supplying power to a load with the high DC input is using a structure of a power control switch (hereinafter, a power switch) that is appropriate for the high voltage so as to control power supply.
For example, a power control switch of which two transistors are connected in series (hereinafter, referred to as cascode-connection) for controlling power supply using a high input voltage may be applied to the power switch.
However, when a voltage is not evenly divided to the two cascode-connected transistors, one of the transistors applied with an excessively high voltage may be damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.